pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Beasley
Sandra Beasley (born May 5, 1980) is an American poet and non-fiction writer. Life Beasley was born in Vienna, Virginia. She graduated from Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology, then earned a B.A. in English magna cum laude from the University of Virginia, and later received an MFA degree from American University. For several years she worked as an editor at The American Scholar magazine before leaving the position to write full-time. Beasley is the author of the poetry collections Theories of Falling (New Issues, 2008) and I Was the Jukebox, (W.W. Norton, 2010), as well as the memoir Don't Kill the Birthday Girl: Tales from an Allergic Life (Crown, 2011), which is also as a cultural history of food allergies. Her poetry has been anthologized in The Best American Poetry 2010, Poetry Daily, Verse Daily, and Best New Poets 2005, as well as such journals as Poetry, The Believer, AGNI online, Blackbird, Barrelhouse, Copper Nickel, Gulf Coast, and Black Warrior Review. She was a regular contributor to the "XX Files" column for the Washington Post Magazine and more recently her prose has appeared in the Wall Street Journal and Psychology Today. She serves on the Board for the Writer's Center and is also a member of the Arts Club of Washington. Recognition Beasley has received fellowships to the University of Mississippi (as the Summer Poet in Residence), the Sewanee Writers' Conference (Walter E. Dakin Fellowship), and Virginia Center for Creative Arts (two Cafritz Fellowships), among others honors. Awards * 2010 Summer Poet in Residence fellowship at the University of Mississippi * 2010 LegalArt ResidenceLegalArt * 2010 Artist Fellowship from the DC Commission on the Arts and Humanities * 2009 Friends of Poetry Prize from the Poetry Foundation * 2009 Cafritz Fellowship to Virginia Center for Creative Arts * 2009 Barnard Women Poets Prize, selected by Joy Harjo * 2008 Walter E. Dakin Fellowship to the Sewanee Writers' ConferenceSewanee Writers' Conference * 2008 Maureen Egen Exchange Award from Poets & Writers * 2007 New Issues Poetry Prize, selected by Marie Howe * 2006 Elinor Benedict Poetry Prize from Passages North at Northern Michigan University * 2005 Cafritz Fellowship to Virginia Center for Creative Arts Publications Poetry * Theories of Falling. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues / Western Michigan University, 2008. * I Was the Jukebox: Poems. New York: Norton, 2010. ISBN 978-0-393-07651-6 *''None in the same room : poems from 'The Traveler's "Vade Mecum"'.'' New York: Center for Book Arts, 2013. *''Count the Waves: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2015. Non-fiction * Don't Kill the Birthday Girl: Tales from an Allergic Life. New York: Crown, 2011. ISBN 978-0-307-58811-1 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sandra Beasley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 28, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Poems: The Plays of Lilliput; The Mangrove House; The Parade, Delaware Poetry Review * Poems: The Angels; My Los Alamos; Fireproof, Coconut 8 * Sandra Beasley at the Poetry Foundation. *Sandra Beasley at PoemHunter (32 poems) ;Audio / video *Sandra Beasley at YouTube ;Books *Sandra Beasley at Amazon.com ;About * Sandra Beasley Official website. * "Chicks Dig Poetry" Author's blog. * Interview: "Q&A: Sandra Beasley says allergies can bring out insensitivity in others" The Globe & Mail July 19, 2011 * Interview: "Sandra Beasley: On Food Allergies, Rituals, and Inclusion"> Her Circle > Shana Thornton, July 12, 2011 * Interview: "Jake Adam York Interviews Sandra Beasley" Southern Spaces September 22, 2011. Category:American poets Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:American University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:1980 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets